ouills_mental_asylumfandomcom-20200215-history
Wafflefive
"ALL MY LOIFE" - Wafflefive "That's a lot of porn." - Pudis, being rather concerned about someone having more porn than he does. "Curse you Krabs." -Wafflefive, unhelpfully responding to someone asking for a quote. Bio Wafflefive was the last notable member to join the asylum before the revolt. He is a more notable member of The Asylum as he is an extremely close friend of Ouill (they met briefly before Ouill was thrown into the asylum). He seems to be extremely concerned about his time in The Asylum as he fears not being accepted or not fitting in. He has, however, shown that he is just as fucked in the head as the others in The Asylum and is thus a worthy member. Wafflefive is also known to be a really mad scientist, as he takes the representative emoticons of The Asylum and merges them into new emoticons for his and The Asylum's enjoyment. The fact he is a scientist links into his "curse" as it was an accident in science that caused the accident. Pudis believes that Wafflefive has more porn than he does, but it is more than likely a stupid concern as Pudis' porn folder grows by the hour due to his non-stop search for more and more porn. However, it is rumoured his "private" folder is in the 1700's. No-one actually has a clue why he's called "Wafflefive" (not even himself) he just turned up and started calling himself that. Wafflefive is always seen wearing masks but never changing masks. This is because it injures him and kills the offender when someone sees his real "face". His biology and personality change depending on the mask he is wearing (even if slightly). Once he begins wearing a mask, it becomes his face and head until he wants to remove It. However, this has sometimes not worked leading to the belief that it is a symbiotic relationship and that both parties benefit from the interaction. It is currently unknown what whoever or whatever which seems to control the masks wants. As well as his biology, Wafflefive's personality is often changed depending on the mask he has on. This causes a highly exaggerated type of Split-personality disorder. Entity During the insane ramblings Waffle usually does, a character referred to as "entity" has been mention continusly. It is currently unknown who "enitity" is. When questioned, Wafflefive answers strangely. He often points at a wall and states "he's right there" even when nobody and nothing is on or nearby the wall at the time. Because of this, "entity" is most likely just a hallucination caused by the insanity. However, entity has been referred to continusly so it is not certain. Recently, more inmates have claimed to see entity. Only one pattern in the reports has been seen: Waffle wearing certain masks. These masks are as follows: a standard gas mask, an "oni" mask from Japanese folk lore, a standard hockey mask and a "plague doctor" mask. Pudis has scanned the area as soon as reports are made and has found nothing every time so, currently, "entity" is an unknown anomaly. Backstory Wafflefive (or REDACTED REDACTED) Was born in Coventry on REDACTED. As a child, he was extremely self conscious to the point where he wouldn't go out in public without wearing masks so life-like that they even passed the "uncanny valley" effect. Due to his odd personality, he had no friends so he often imagined his masks as his friends. He gave every single one a personality, likes and hates. He became the face he wore. He later, after graduating, took up a career in the sciences of chemistry. He graduated and went to work at REDACTED, in London. The job was going great and he was starting to feel like he belonged until one day when the lab was broken into by a gang of thugs with the intention of stealing hazardous materials. REDACTED tried to stop them but, as soon as he jumped out of cover, a thug grabbed him by the head and dunked his head into a vat of acid. When the police and an ambulance arrived, the thugs were gone without a trace and REDACTED was rushed to the emergency ward with his head fully wrapped in bandages. A few months later, the doctors had done everything they could and they sent REDACTED back to Coventry. He went back to his apartment and lay back down on his bed and started taking his mask off. The only thing was, it wouldn't come off. He did everything he could but the mask had practically melted onto his face. Even worse, the hair on it had tinted and the eyes were charred to the point of blackness. REDACTED couldn't take it anymore. He had been to the top and was suddenly struck back down. It could have been another worker but, just because he was brave enough to stand up, he was punished. He used to be able to become anyone he wanted. Now he was stuck to a single mask. That was the moment he snapped. He imminently set off to the place that gave him his curse, REDACTED, in hope to find a cure. He found nothing but the same acid that burned him. Then, having no more hope, he compressed the crystallised acid into a gas and sent it through the ventilation, killing all inside. When the police and ambulance arrived, he had left without a trace. That night, he felt something similar to the burning from when the acid first touched his skin. Except, this time, his vision went blurry and his head itched. After about a minute, he blacked out. When he woke up, he could see again. His mask was lying next to him and he realised that it had fell off in the night. He put it back on but, when he did, the burning came back and his vision blurred. He knew that it must be the masks that changed him. Now he could not only be anyone he wanted, but also change himself into anything he wanted. He got thrown into the asylum after an incident in which he skinned a police-official's face and wore it as a mask to see if it would do anything. Considering that there was blood leaking from the back of the "mask" and PC REDACTED's face was stretched no-one was really fooled. However, as soon as they took his "mask" off, everyone in the room suffocated and collapsed onto the floor. REDACTED (now the mentalist "Wafflefive") went back to his apartment and placed the mask he had on earlier on. However, this time, he wasn't almost blind like earlier. He now seemed to be able to toggle the ability. The feeling of power was soon removed, however, as the police managed to track his location after the face-wearing incident and managed to capture him without any real struggle. He was then sentenced to a life-time in The isle of Wight institution for the mentally ill where he met the rest of the asylum dwellers and recognised Ouill. Position in the group Wafflefive has been labelled "The Insane" by the rest of the group (and quite fittingly). Because of the state of his mind, he often feels very self-conscious and worries that he doesn't fit in. However, in times of need, his insanity comes in helpful. The Asylum Dwellers have no problem with him wearing masks, as it has become a regular occurrence to them. Roles in major events Waffle was only sent into the asylum a few weeks before the revolt. By the time of the revolt he had struck friends with the rest of the group, accompanying them on their mission to the Head's office. He managed to kill the Head's adviser, and which proved a great help. Despite this, the Head still escaped, carrying Pudis in tow. During the War of Maroon Mary, Wafflefive was away in London, to seek revenge on the thugs that caused his downfall when they threw his head in a vat of acid. By the time he got back to the Asylum the war was over. The first thing he asked upon arriving back was: "where are the chips again?". For the majority of "The Blackout" Wafflefive was possessed by Entity. However, near the end of the event it is revealed that, from the fall he took from the roof to Breadstick's Balcony, his hand was torn off. He was then attacked by Pudis and had a hole cut by Pudis' blade in his stomach (miraculously avoiding his major organs but knocking him out). Even after being dumped in a river by him, Waffle still tried to reason with Pudis. However, he was not successful and Pudis left the asylum. Trivia *Wafflefive's appearance is based on that of 2D from British virtual band Gorillaz. *He once made a cashier in Subway make him a Sub, then proceeded to throw it in his face and run out the store. *It is unknown how Wafflefive got his name, but it was likely thought of during his descent into madness after the acid incident. *He is often seen wearing many masks on top of each other, which forms some sort of totem pole forwards. Even though he constantly bumps into everything like this, no-one has really cared enough to attempt to stop him. *Due to his severe case of bipolar disorder, he has often been referred to as "shatter brain" and "crack head" by members of the asylum. He hasn't noticed it's spiteful yet. What a plonker. Gallery AsylumFive.png|Wafflefive with his masks. Blue Waffle.jpeg 20170701152626 1.jpg|Wafflefive before the incident. unknown-167.png|Wafflefive with a goatee.